


Attached

by oh_kathryn_my_captain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Some angst, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_kathryn_my_captain/pseuds/oh_kathryn_my_captain
Summary: Pippa and Hecate wind up in a secluded cabin for the weekend in a forest where Hecate hopes to replenish her potions ingredients, but when they start to realize why the forest has a reputation for being enchanted, the two best friends get closer than either of them bargained for.





	1. The Forest of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the tww spin on the Star Trek: TNG episode "Attached" that no one asked for.

“The Forest of Eros?” came Pippa’s incredulous voice from the mirror.

Hecate had hoped that of all people, Pippa would be the one to appreciate any other aspect of Hecate’s plans that weekend; any aspect that did not have to do with superstition of an old forest.

“Surely you do not believe the old wives’ tales?” Hecate asked.

“Of course not,” she responded in a voice that wasn’t as convincing as she’d hoped. “You’re going there this weekend?”

“Yes. Jupiter reaches opposition on saturday and I need to replenish my supply of juniper gathered by Jupiter’s light.”

“I know, I just…” Her brows were furrowed and the fidgeting she was doing with her fingers became more and more distracting. “Are you going alone?”

“I had hoped so.”

“Hecate, I know you’re a grown woman and you can take care of yourself, but I’m afraid I can’t, in good conscience, let you go to that forest alone.”

This was not where she pictured their conversation to be going when she got a routine call from Pippa that evening. She began to stiffen as the idea of spending a weekend with Pippa in a one-room cabin set in.

“I thought you said you didn’t believe the stories about the forest.”

“There’s always room to exercise caution where ancient magic is concerned. I really must insist you let me go with you, Hecate. After all, if the forest ends up being a delight, you and I will finally get to spend some time together.” Pippa winked and gave a dimpled grin that she knew Hecate could never refuse.

“Very well. I expect you’ll arrive tomorrow promptly at 10:00 so we can get to the cabin before dark.”

“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t miss it.”

The image of Pippa’s sitting area warped and morphed until Hecate saw herself in the mirror once more. It took but a moment for sheer panic to set in. There was no way to avoid sharing close quarters with Pippa for the next three days and it might be too much for Hecate to face. There were things she felt—long dead feelings—that had ignited over the course of their reconciliation. She feared that nothing could be hidden during a weekend away in a small cabin in the mountains.

And then there were other concerns. Hecate, of course, did not give in to the silly superstitions about the Forest of Eros, but she had to admit her hardened skepticism came laced with doubt. Every witch had either heard or told stories about the forest at some point in her lifetime. There were the tales of people who never came out once getting lost in the maze of trees and then there were the stories of grown witches and wizard who did return only to be driven mad by whatever they had seen. Then again, just as many records surfaced of surveyors detailing maps of magical anomalies finding nothing of significance in the woods. Hecate was willing to bet that the obsession with the possible enchantments comes from people who never had anything more exciting in their life than ghost stories.

At least with no curses to worry about, the only thing left preying on Hecate’s mind was the thought of being alone in the mountains with the woman she’d loved for thirty years.

* * *

Hecate had just put the last pin in her hair when a knock came at her door. She glanced at the grandfather clock in her den before making her way to the main room, surprised to see that Pippa was 10 minutes early.

“Good morning, Hecate,” said Pippa as she leaned forward to press a kiss on Hecate’s cheek.

Pretending as if the gesture hadn’t affected her, Hecate cleared her throat. “May I offer you anything before we depart?”

“Oh, no. I’m ready to get going as soon as you are.”

She made herself comfortable on the decadent loveseat while Hecate packed a few last-minute items into her travelling case. When she was organized, she and Pippa transferred to the courtyard where they mounted their brooms and took off right on schedule.

It was a perfect day for flying. Ever prepared, Hecate had made sure everything would be perfect for collecting juniper berries in the perfect location with the perfect weather.

They spent most of the day flying save for the occasional break and ended up arriving at a clearing next to a steep slope by mid-afternoon. There air had a noticeable chill to it and the breeze caused a ripple in the lake next to the glade. Beyond the hollow in which they stood, heavy mist distorted the many peaks surrounding them. They were utterly alone and Pippa gave Hecate a sideways glance wondering how she could’ve survived three days of this isolation.

“The cabin is over there by the lake,” said Hecate, gesturing with the broom still in her hand, “but I thought you might want proof that the woods aren’t as intimidating as some childish tales would have you believe.”

“It is beautiful, although I’m glad you’re not here alone.”

“As you very well know, I am perfectly capable of—”

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware of your independent nature, Hecate, but I fear you may not know how true isolation can affect someone. Perhaps that is where the ‘childish stories’ come from.”

It took Hecate a moment to realize she was gaping at Pippa before she snapped to reality and followed her towards the cabin. They both took in their surroundings as they walked, making sure they noted any species of interest they might collect later.

Once they reached the cabin, both witches dropped their bags on the floor. Pippa kicked off her shoes and ran to claim the bed, curling up in the sheets and sighing contentedly.

“Why does there happen to be a cabin in the middle of nowhere?” Pippa asked as Hecate began to unpack.

“For surveyors, mostly. Although, it does come in handy to collect magical ingredients.”

“I didn’t expect it to be so small.”

Hecate stopped unpacking for a moment. No, she had conveniently left that bit out. Of course, to Pippa it wouldn’t have made a difference—she would’ve come along no matter what. But Hecate didn’t quite know how to phrase the notion that there would only be one bed and no privacy other than the bathroom.

“I suppose...you will be wanting the bed,” she said, continuing to arrange her supplies in cabinets and drawers around the cabin.

At that, Pippa sprung up from her undignified position tangled in several blankets. “I didn’t mean to put you out.”

“No, I insist. I’d much prefer it if you had the bed.”

“Well…” began Pippa, considering her next words very carefully, “there is plenty of room here. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable during your own weekend trip.”

For a moment, Hecate did consider her offer, but the moment passed before she could call it a thought. It had been a long time since the pair had shared a bed, and Hecate wasn’t sure she was prepared to return to those blissful memories in real life.

“If you wouldn’t mind sparing a couple of pillows, I think I’ll be just fine.”

Once Hecate had finished unpacking and Pippa had finally got out of bed, the sky was just beginning to turn the pastel colors of the sunset.

“I think I’ll go take a walk around the lake. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Hecate announced, putting on her longer robes.

“Oh, I would love to join you, Hecate. The sunset looks beautiful.”

Before Hecate could stop her, Pippa was already putting on her own cloak and following Hecate out the door. They wandered about the edge of the lake with the sound of lapping water and distant birds accompanying their small talk. At some point or another, Pippa’s arm wound itself around Hecate’s and the two were walking stride for stride. About a hundred meters short of completing the circle around the lake, Pippa gave a squeal and ran off to the edge of the shrubbery and Hecate went after her, wondering what on earth could have called for such a reaction. When Pippa turned away from the bushes, she had a handful of red berries in her hands.

“Look, Hecate. Raspberries!”

It was as if Pippa had never seen a raspberry in her life. She popped one in her mouth and then held out another, right in line with Hecate’s mouth. Despite how easy it would have been to take the berry with her lips, Hecate reached up and grabbed it, placing in her mouth herself. She had to admit, it was the most delicious raspberry she’d ever tasted; so delicious, in fact, she took another from Pippa’s open palm. They made their way back to the cabin, enjoying the berries until they were all gone.

Pippa settled into the bed, while Hecate nestled into her nook on the floor.

“Goodnight, Hecate.”

“Goodnight, Pippa.”

But it was several hours before Hecate could find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eros is the Greek version of Cupid. 
> 
> Next chapter is in the works and you can bet there was something magical in those raspberries so stay tuned for that.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa suspects that the forest truly is enchanted while Hecate insists otherwise

Hecate startled awake to the sound of thunder. The windows shook and threatened to shatter from the torrent of rain.

“The storm woke you up too?” came Pippa’s sleepy voice from the bed.

When Hecate turned to look at her, she was sitting up, rubbing her weary eyes and tidying her hair into a messy bun.

“I didn’t think it was going to storm this weekend,” explained Hecate. “I had planned on clear skies for the Opposition of Jupiter.”

“You can hardly be blamed for the weather, darling. Besides, I think I could stand to lie in bed for a few more hours.”

It came as no surprise that Pippa was trying to make the best of the situation. That always had been an annoying, yet charming trait of hers.

Hecate watched as Pippa curled back into the sheets, a peaceful look on her dormant features despite the tempest downpour outside. She should probably be lighting a fire or something to otherwise occupy herself while the storm went its natural course, but she felt content to sit, watching the rise and fall of Pippa’s chest, noting how beautiful she looked even with tangles of hair framing her face.

Suddenly, Pippa stirred and Hecate had to pretend as if she hadn’t just been gawking at her.

“Did you say something?” Pippa asked, leaning up against her elbow.

“What? No, I didn’t.” At least, Hecate didn’t _think_ she said any of that out loud.

Pippa gave a shrug and was about to put her head down again when another strike of lightning gave an electric blue glow to the room and thunder once again shook the humble cabin.

“I don’t think either of us will get back to sleep with that thunder,” said Pippa, defeated. She tossed the corner of the blanket off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed to magically light the room’s candles. “Shall I make us breakfast?”

Hecate nodded. “I’ll start a fire. I think this rain has somehow made the mountain air colder.”

Before she knew it, the smell of cooked eggs filled the cabin. Hecate hadn’t realized how hungry she had been.

“Me too,” said Pippa, leaning over the stove to add seasoning.

“What?”

“I’m hungry too.”

At this point, Hecate was thoroughly confused. “I didn’t say anything about being hungry.”

Pippa looked over at Hecate sitting by the kindling which had just caught fire. Her brows were furrowed. “I heard you. You said, ‘I’m very hungry.’”

Neither witch knew what to say. Hecate was certain she hadn’t uttered a word while Pippa remained equally sure of what Hecate had said. For a moment, Hecate considered telling Pippa that she had been thinking about being hungry, but that would just fuel her beliefs about the ‘enchantment’ of the forest, so she thought it best to remain silent.

“Well,” said Pippa, “I guess this storm is getting to me.” She returned to her cooking and added herbs as well as some vegetables she had found in the magically-enhanced food storage around the cabin.

Hecate placed larger logs in the fireplace and watched them light, turning them when necessary. She tried to ignore the thought at the back of her mind that perhaps the stories she’d heard about the forest had merit after all. She was startled out of her train of thought when Pippa tapped her on the shoulder and presented her a plate with a steaming omelet.

“Thank you, Pippa.” Despite her belief that it was improper to eat anywhere but a table, she accepted the plate and remained close to the warmth of the fire.

Pippa joined her next to the fireplace after she made her own omelet, sitting closer to Hecate than anyone might consider decent, especially when there was plenty of room to sit other than in Hecate’s personal space. Nevertheless, it was all Hecate could do not to melt when Pippa who, after finishing her omelet, laid her head on Hecate’s shoulder.

* * *

On any other day, Pippa very well knew that Hecate would’ve bristled at the mere thought of the two touching, but this was anything but a normal day. They were in the Forest of Eros for goodness’ sake; there was nothing typical about an enchanted forest. No matter how much Hecate flat out denied it, there was far more evidence than could be reasonably ignored.

She was certain that she kept hearing _something_ , but Hecate would never change her beliefs just on the basis of what Pippa said, so she wouldn’t press the matter; she would have to wait until Hecate heard it herself. Or maybe Hecate was already hearing that voice and her stubbornness was making her deny it. Either way, Pippa knew she just had to be patient and hope that Hecate would see the truth in her own time.

Pippa settled in the crook of Hecate’s neck. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, but it seemed as though Hecate was relaxing at the touch despite her overt awkwardness when placed on the receiving end of affection. Although she’d known this from the start of their friendship, Pippa never let that stop her from showing Hecate that she was worthy of such love. Beautiful, brilliant Hecate…

“Pardon?”

Pippa straightened up and gave Hecate a questioning look. “I didn’t say anything.”

This time, it was Hecate who furrowed her brow. “But...I thought—”

Their moment by the fire cut short, Hecate shook her head and stood up, bringing both of their dishes to the kitchen area where she cast a cleaning spell and put them away in the cupboards. Pippa thought she most definitely could get used to the sight of Hecate like this, with her hair down in night clothes, cleaning up the countertop after a breakfast they ate together at sunrise…

“Pippa, I could swear I heard you say my name.”

So Hecate heard it too.

“And I could swear I heard you say you were hungry earlier.”

“I was thinking it, but I didn’t say it.”

Suddenly, a thought so obvious struck Pippa’s mind, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it before. “Hecate,” she began, trying to gather her thoughts, “you don’t suppose those berries we ate were Acina Sensus do you?”

“Mind-reading berries? If that were true, we would be hearing each other right now.”

“So what is your explanation?”

Hecate thought for a moment and then sighed. “Alright. Can you tell me what I’m thinking?”

Focusing all of her energy towards Hecate, Pippa tried to hear something that could prove her theory, but she didn’t hear a word.

“It appears we may be developing a case of cabin fever. It’s best if we find something to occupy our minds other than these silly notions of enchantments,” said Hecate.

Pippa ignored the obvious jab at her suggestion about the berries and instead, summoned the travelling chess set she was now grateful she had packed. “How about a few games to help get our minds off things?”

“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did that storm come from? Who knows...


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the storm finally convince Hecate that she and Pippa are under a spell, but the forest isn't done with them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for vague mention of Hecate's dickhole father at the beginning of this chapter

The pair of witches played several games of chess before growing tired of it. They were too evenly matched and the games grew longer with each win.

“I think I’ve had enough chess for one day,” said Pippa. Looking out the window, she added, “It is still day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s only 2 o’clock. I had hoped that the storm would’ve ended by now.”

“I’m sorry you can’t be gathering ingredients like you had hoped.”

But Hecate didn’t look as disappointed as she should have. “I am...grateful for your company.”

Pippa knew how difficult it was for Hecate to express gratitude or any emotion for that matter, so she smiled all the more as she packed up her chess set in its ornate box.

A loud clap of thunder shook the cabin and a rush of adrenaline coursed through Pippa which, she thought, was strange; she had never been afraid of thunder. Then, in the silence that followed, she heard Hecate’s shallow breaths from across the table.

“Hecate, you wouldn’t happen to be...anxious in thunderstorms, would you?”

She squirmed under Pippa’s gaze, stuttering out a “Yes.”

“I know you don’t believe me, but I felt it.”

“Felt what?”

“Fear—your fear.”

There was a long silence between them in which lightning struck again and Pippa flinched at the emotion that shot through her.

“Hiccup…” she said, unable to find the words. Pippa was still dwelling on the chilling dread coursing through her veins. The thunder, she began to realize as she listened to the more distant rumbling, was starting to sound like footsteps...and perhaps even shouting. Concern crossed her face as she looked to Hecate who refused to meet her gaze. She wondered how often Hecate heard her father’s voice even after all these years.

Pippa stood from her spot across the table and moved to kneel down in front of Hecate. “You’re safe now, darling. He isn’t here.”

Hecate’s turned to immediate attention when Pippa said those last three words. “Perhaps it wasn’t cabin fever after all.”

Beneath, Hecate’s stoic exterior, Pippa felt her heart still racing. She stood and wrapped her arms around the dark witch, brushing her fingers through wavy tresses of hair. She was surprised when, after several seconds, she felt Hecate’s arms placed over her own with a shy thumb stroking circles over the sleeve of her silk robe. It was a while before Pippa realized that she was once again, breathing normally and the thunder was no longer playing back bad memories. The storm was now a distant rumbling as the lightning moved further and further away.

* * *

 

Pippa had cooked a delicious stew on the stove which they had both finished in record time. The chill of the mountain was losing its prior subtlety, forcing the witches to huddle by the fire wrapped in blankets, avoiding any reason to move.

“Which one of us is thirsty?” asked Hecate.

“That would be me.”

“I can go put on a kettle.”

“You don’t need to do that,” said Pippa, but Hecate was already beginning to stand.

“Well, the feeling may not bother you, but it’s bothering me. Besides, some tea might serve to warm us up.”

It was useless trying to argue, but Pippa hated the feeling as Hecate’s warmth left her. She was trying to rearrange her blanket so it wrapped tighter around her, but her attempt was interrupted by a wave of nausea. She heard Hecate fall to her knees and didn’t think twice before rushing to her side, tossing her carefully wrapped blanket to the ground.

“What—what was that?” asked Hecate in between gasping breaths.

“I don’t know. Perhaps I should get the tea. You stay here and take it easy.”

Pippa helped Hecate sit in the armchair and wrapped the throw blanket around her quivering figure. After Hecate was comfortable, Pippa turned to make her way to the stove, but the same feeling overcame her, making it unbearable to take another step. She staggered back towards the armchair and Hecate’s groan of pain subsided.

“It would seem that...whatever is affecting us doesn’t want us to separate,” said Pippa.

“I would agree with that observation.”

“How badly did you want tea?”

“I’d prefer to just sit for a moment, if that’s alright.”

Pippa nodded, but was unsure of what to do with herself. It wasn’t like she could go sit in the chair across from Hecate unless she wanted to go through the whole nausea ordeal again.

Hecate brought her hand away from rubbing her temples and gave Pippa a bashful look, sliding over to the side of the armchair. For a moment, Pippa had forgotten that they could read each other’s minds, but she accepted Hecate’s unspoken invitation to share the one-person seat. She tucked her legs under her and leaned in as Hecate wrapped the throw blanket around them. In Hecate’s arms, she could almost forget about the storm outside and the chilling mountain air. That moment was the most content Pippa had felt in a long time and she was now certain that Hecate felt it too.

* * *

 

After dinner, several hours later, Hecate and Pippa were still struggling to grasp the concept of being joined at the hip. The symptoms of the spell were getting even worse by the minute and at some point, Hecate realized they couldn’t be more than a meter apart. It was difficult to accept this invasion of personal space when Hecate was trying to read or write about her experience in the forest with Pippa looking over her shoulder. Somehow, it reminded her of when they were little girls. Pippa had always been by Hecate’s side, no matter what they were doing. In the dining hall, in class, in their rooms… This whole experience was like a painful memory, and yet, she couldn’t leave. Hecate was stuck facing the reality that she and Pippa used to be this close, but she went and ruined that. As soon as the storm cleared, they would leave this forest and Hecate would stiffen up every time Pippa called. Nothing would change.

It was getting late and Hecate didn’t know which one of them was having trouble keeping their eyes open. The fire was fading, with nothing but a pile of burning embers left. She should put another log in the fireplace, but Pippa had her head in Hecate’s lap and even though part of her was resenting the closeness that would be lost come Monday, there was another, more insistent part that ached to revel in Pippa’s touch for as long as she could.

“You’re right. We’d better add logs to the fire,” said Pippa, sleep in her voice. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and then slid off the couch.

Hecate followed her over to the fireplace and placed several logs on top of the flames, tending them to make sure they caught. She felt Pippa’s gaze on her and heard her name whispered at the back of her mind. When she first became convinced that they were reading each other’s minds, she’d promised herself that she would ignore it with sheer willpower. As the hours passed, it became harder and harder to dismiss some of the things she heard or felt, but for the sake of her sanity, she denied the thoughts. They were fragments, but they were enough to remind Hecate that they were private.

With the fire well-tended, Hecate turned to her spot on the floor and with her eyes widening, she realized there was no way she could sleep in the same place with this newfound tendency to keel over in pain if she was out of that meter radius from Pippa.

“You weren’t really thinking about sleeping on the floor again, were you?” asked Pippa.

“You tell me.”

“It’s a good thing we’re connected like this. Otherwise, I’d have to talk you into sharing the bed.” Pippa took two steps before she noticed Hecate wasn’t following. “I don’t have to talk you into it, do I?”

Hecate opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She knew who was going to win this argument.

“There’s plenty of room for us to keep to ourselves. Besides, do we really have any other options?”

No, they didn’t. Without another word, Hecate and Pippa made themselves as comfortable as the situation would allow. Hecate was faced away from Pippa, teetering at the edge of the bed, but she was almost certain that she felt Pippa looking at her. She was back in secondary school where she and Pippa spent many nights just like this with the lights out to fool any patrolling teacher. Whatever stories she’d heard about the forest—whatever she’d shrugged off as delusion—it was now her reality. Pippa was lying in her bed, and they were sharing their most intimate thoughts. If she wasn’t careful, Hecate could end up revealing the feelings she’d kept tucked away for three decades.

“Good night, Hecate.”

“Good night, Pippa.”

And there was still another day to go.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate takes a moment of reflection.

_Notes from the Field Journal of Miss Hecate Hardbroom_

_The Forest of Eros, Day 1, Entry 1:_

__

__

_Initial observations made in the forest prove to be speculative at best upon further investigation. Whether the forest itself is enchanted, or whether something else is at work, is not yet clear. Being unable to take a survey due to unexpected weather conditions, I cannot yet make a conclusion about the cause of the mysterious spell affecting my colleague as well as myself, which can only be described as “mind-reading.”_

_My skepticism before arriving is now trumped by the events of today. Not only can my colleague and I hear each other’s thoughts, we are now able to feel each other’s emotions. Miss Pentangle suspects the use of Acina Sensus is involved, and I am unable to offer another hypothesis at this time. When weather permits, I intend to take a sample of the berries back to my laboratory and run the appropriate tests._

_In addition to the telepathic incidents, I suspect other unexplained phenomenon are revealing themselves in less overt ways. The storm that interrupted my plans to collect ingredients was not predicted in any forecast. It began before dawn and shows no signs of stopping at midday. The intensity and spontaneity of the storm makes me believe that it is the result of an extremely large scale weather spell. What has the power to create such an entity, I would shudder to think, and yet it is the only logical conclusion I can draw._

_More inquiry is needed. I shall report my findings as they develop._

_Day 1, Supplemental Entry:_

_In addition to the previously stated effects, my colleague and I are now experiencing extreme nausea when we step outside of a meter radius from each other. Cause is yet unknown, although I suspect the spell originated from the same source as the storm and the mind-reading._

_The intimacy of this circumstance is now taking its toll, making it impossible to hide any thoughts, feelings, or actions. With first-hand experience of the forest’s spells, I can now assert that there is merit to the stories told of the people who venture into the mountains. Given enough exposure to the constant thoughts of another, it is possible to have long-term effects on one’s mental health. There may be other mysteries the forest has yet to reveal, but that will have to wait for another day. I fear that a lapse in care on either of our parts will result in more intense feelings of empathy, and I do not wish to repeat the experiences of those who were here before me._

* * *

Hecate’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of Pippa’s sleeping face next to hers. At some point in the night, she must’ve turned over which wasn’t all that surprising; she had never been a deep sleeper. It took her a few more moments to note that she should turn away, but that was the last thing she wanted. The temptation to run a hand through Pippa’s golden hair was more overwhelming than it had been the night before, and with Pippa lying still, her eyes closed, she would never have to know.

Hecate startled out of her reverie when Pippa shifted under the sheets and it was then Hecate realized that their legs were touching. Her eyes remained closed, however and Hecate’s heart rate subsided. She knew she would have to stop ogling before Pippa woke up, but she still couldn’t tear her thoughts away.

If things had been different, they would’ve shared a bed a long time ago, waking up in the morning just like this in an entirely different context. On more than one occasion, Hecate had had that fantasy of living with Pippa and waking up next to her, and as a girl, those thoughts baffled Hecate. She didn’t understand why she had loved her best friend so much and the feelings scared her. It took her several years to understand what she had felt, and by then it was too late...it’s still too late. She gave up her chance when she left Pippa by the lake and now, the forest was making her pay by giving her everything she ever wanted, just for it to be ripped away again once they left the cabin.

Rain continued to beat down on the window panes, but Hecate allowed herself to feel at peace for the fleeting moments she knew would never come again. They were best friends now. That had to be enough. And if she wanted to have any part of Pippa in her life, she could never let Pippa know how she felt.

Suddenly, Pippa’s eyes opened and locked onto Hecate’s. For one terrifying moment, Hecate thought Pippa must’ve heard her, but then Pippa gave a gentle smile and a languid “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” returned Hecate.

Almost by instinct, Pippa’s hand entwined with Hecate’s before Pippa could even think. “You know, you could have woken me up. I’m sure you have some writing or reading to do.”

“It can wait.”

It felt like electric charge passed through their joined hands when Hecate said those words. If it had been anyone else lying next to her, Pippa would’ve taken that as an invitation to lean in and k—

Pippa cleared her throat. “I’m beginning to think this storm will never end,” she said, distracting herself from her own thoughts.

“Yes, I’m afraid we’ll have to endure this enchantment until we can leave the forest and find a treatment.”

Raising her eyebrows, Pippa shifted her body so that she was resting her head on her free arm, looking down at Hecate. “Oh? I thought you were enjoying this.”

The accusation took Hecate by surprise. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t you find it just a little bit exciting to hear each other’s thoughts?”

“Terrifying is the better word.”

“Why, Hecate Hardbroom, the only reason for you to be scared is if you were hiding something from me.”

Hecate swallowed hard. Although Pippa’s voice was filled with mirth, a feeling arose in Hecate that was tormenting and cruel.

“We should get out of bed,” Hecate muttered.

“You’re very welcome to try, darling, but I do not intend to follow you. The world won’t end if Hecate Hardbroom decides to sleep in for ten minutes.”

No one could ever accuse Hecate of being compliant to the whims of others, but for Pippa, she would do anything; so she forwent any argument she had on the tip of her tongue and saw Pippa smile as her mind surrendered.

Pippa fell back onto her pillow and withdrew her hand from Hecate’s. For the next ten minutes, Hecate stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about the warmth of Pippa’s body next to hers.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa finds a way to pass the time

By the time Pippa relinquished her authority in the bed, Hecate was getting fidgety. Although it wasn’t thundering anymore, the rain persisted and she wasn’t going to soak herself to the bone just to get out of the cabin. She didn’t know what to do with herself for another whole day stuck indoors. 

Pippa was sitting at the edge of the bed, stretching and putting on a robe over her nightgown. It was still cold, but that too had become more manageable. 

“Shall we light the fire and make a meal?” suggested Pippa. 

There is a saying about too many cooks in the kitchen, but at this point, it couldn’t be helped. By the time they were finished preparing breakfast, they were working like a well-oiled machine as opposed to the bumbling they started out with. 

Hecate dragged out her meal for as long as she could because she knew that once she ran out of things to do, that was when Pippa would decide to get...creative. On her last bite of French toast, her prediction came true. 

“Well since the rain hasn’t let up and we’re stuck in here for another day, why don’t we find something fun to do,” she said with a smirk. 

From the devious flutter she felt in her throat, Hecate could tell this was going to be an interesting day.

“I don’t suppose you had something specific in mind,” said Hecate, knowing full well Pippa had a plan up her sleeve.

“Well, I was thinking...there’s a lot we need to catch up on. Do you remember the Question Game?”

That was one part of Hecate’s relationship with Pippa in their school days that Hecate had trouble blocking from her memory. The only rules were you couldn’t lie. The first time they’d played was late at night when they had snuck onto the roof because Pippa had wanted to look at the full moon. They quickly delved into questions about their secrets, their hopes and dreams, their desires… Every time after that, Pippa asked to play the question game whenever she had something on her mind and was too afraid to ask otherwise. The only difference between then and now was that, when they were girls, it was against the rules to lie, and now it was impossible. 

Hecate knew very well how bad an idea this was. 

“Yes, I remember.”

“I’ll go first,” said Pippa. 

There was a distinct feeling that Pippa had something up her sleeve but Hecate couldn’t tell what it was. 

“What made you decide to be a teacher?”

Hecate’s racing heart slowed. This was easier than she expected. “I thought it was the best way for me to practice my love of potions.” She looked over at Pippa, who was nodding slowly and smiling just a little. “And you?” It was difficult coming up with her own questions when she could scarcely regulate her breathing on such dangerous ground. 

“I wanted to make sure the next generation of witches grew up knowing how special they all were.” Pippa barely paused before asking her next question. “Why don’t you like Mildred Hubble?”

Hecate scoffed. “Why, she is one of the most bumbling, inept, and outrageous excuse for a witch—”

She was interrupted when Pippa shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Try again, Hecate. I know when you’re lying, remember?”

Not one word escaped Hecate’s mouth. 

“Is it because she reminds you of yourself?”

Hecate looked at her fidgeting hands. They had barely even started and she was already feeling nervous. “Yes.” She continued to avoid Pippa’s gaze until she heard her clear her throat. 

“It’s your turn, Hecate,” she smiled. 

“Of course,” she responded, knowing full well she could stop the game at any time, but letting curiosity and Pippa’s sparkling eyes get the better of her. “Why do you like modern witching?” Hecate had a vague idea of what Pippa’s answer would be, but she couldn’t think of any other question to ask in the moment.

“I’ve found that it’s the most inclusive form of the Craft. Many people find that they can express themselves in a way they never could with traditional methods.” Pippa twirled her fork around on her empty plate and at first, Hecate thought she was trying to think of a question, but then she realized that she was trying to work up the courage to ask the question she’d wanted to ask from the beginning. “Why did you leave?” she mumbled at first, then repeated so that Hecate could hear. “When we were little girls, why did you leave?”

“I—I’ve already told you why, Pippa,” but Hecate couldn’t stop the feeling that Pippa was searching for one particular answer; almost as if she knew.

She shook her head. “I know you did, and I’ve tried to accept that as your answer, but it just doesn’t make sense to me. You always thought that you weren’t enough, but we talked about that when we were girls, remember? I told you that I would always choose you over anyone else.”

Hecate swallowed and tried her hardest not to think any incriminating thoughts. Out of all the questions Pippa could’ve asked, this was the only one that had to remain a secret. She couldn’t tell Pippa…

“If you can say that what you told me after the spelling bee was the truth, then, I won’t ask you about it anymore. And if you say that you can’t give me an answer, then... I’ll have to be okay with that too.”

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to give Pippa the answer she deserved, but she didn’t deserve a confession of long-repressed feelings from a wayward nobody. 

“I’m sorry, Pippa. I can’t tell you.”

Part of Hecate relaxed when Pippa gave a reassuring smile. “I hope one day, you’ll be able to tell me.”

If Hecate had her way, Pippa would never know, but with the chill still in the air and the rain beating down, she was beginning to think that the god Eros himself had it out for her.


	6. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa has a confession

_Notes from the Field Journal of Miss Hecate Hardbroom_

__

__

The Forest of Eros, Day 2, Entry 1:

_The effects stated in my previous entry have persisted through the night; my colleague and I can still read each other’s thoughts and we feel extreme nausea if we try to leave the one meter radius. In addition, the rain has not stopped, but the lake shows no signs of flooding. This further proves my hypothesis that the storm we have been experiencing did not occur naturally. With the weather showing no signs of letting up, I expect—_

“Forgive me for interrupting,” came Pippa’s voice right next to Hecate’s ear, “but must I be labelled as your colleague?”

Hecate set her quill down. “Is there something you would prefer to be called in a formal field journal?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps ‘her royal highness’ would better suit me.”

Hearing the mirth in Pippa’s voice, Hecate turned around to see Pippa smiling and giving a wink. 

“I will be sure to leave a footnote,” she said.

“Why, Hecate,” Pippa gasped, “Did you just make a joke? If I didn’t think the forest was enchanted before, I certainly would now.”

Hiding her smile from Pippa, Hecate returned to her notes. She was almost sure that Pippa could find some other way to read her notes besides resting her chin on Hecate’s shoulder, especially given the fact that they could read each other’s minds, but there was no use fighting it now.

“I could move if you’re uncomfortable,” muttered Pippa.

“You know, you don’t have to listen to everything I think.”

“Well then how am I supposed to know what you’re feeling? You never say a word.”

“Generally, I only say things that I want others to know.”

“Unfortunately for you, darling, there’s no hiding when we’re connected like this. Besides, I like listening to you; your mind is full of wonderful things to say.”

It was a good thing Hecate was turned away from Pippa, because she became an extraordinary shade of red.

“So, do you want me to move or not?” Pippa asked.

“I’m perfectly comfortable here,” said Hecate.

_—I expect that our departure from this forest depends on the whims of the entity that is keeping us here. For now, however, I cannot allow unsubstantiated fears to distract from present circumstances._

She wasn’t quite sure to which circumstance she was referring, but she closed her journal and banished it to her traveling sack. 

Her previous hopes of leaving the forest Monday morning seemed so distant now. This weather was not suitable for flying and she had no idea when the rain would stop. Even if they did try to brave the storm, there was no telling what else the forest might have to throw at them. Their fates were in the hands of whatever was holding this forest under a spell.

“What now?” 

Hecate considered Pippa’s question carefully but couldn’t think of an answer.

“You know,” said Pippa, “we haven’t really talked about the whole ‘enchanted forest’ bit in great detail. Do you think we’ll make it out of here?”

Hecate leaned back in the couch and folded her hands together. “I don’t know.”

Pippa examined Hecate’s features, not looking for anything in particular. She knew that they were both thinking the same thing. “What if—”

“What if we get trapped here and end up another old wives’ tale of missing persons in the woods? That is beginning to look like a possibility.”

The situation did look grim and for Hecate Hardbroom to say that she was giving up, it gave Pippa an overwhelming feeling of despair. They were under the spell of something that had kept this forest enchanted for as long as documents could record it, so she understood why Hecate was anxious. With Hecate losing her composure, it was only a matter of time before Pippa’s sense of humor vanished in the face of their predicament. 

There were so many things Pippa needed to say. If being in a cabin alone with Hecate was the last place she’d be, she knew that she would have to say something before the forest had its way with them.

“Well, I for one refuse to let this forest kill me. We’ve made it through far worse than a bit of rain and a mysterious spell,” Pippa said with far more confidence than she felt.

“Then what do you propose we do?”

“I—I don’t know.” 

But that wasn’t the whole truth, Hecate suspected. Pippa had something she was itching to get off her chest ever since this morning, but Hecate couldn’t see what it was. 

“Hecate,” Pippa said, shifting on the couch and coming to rest once more with her head on Hecate’s shoulder, “if we did go missing, would you...have any regrets?”

She was fishing for an answer again, and Hecate knew it, but the walls she’d built around her emotions and her secrets were losing their integrity under this intimate spell. “I think regrets are a part of life.”

“So that’s a yes, then.”

“I suppose.”

“Isn’t there something you could do about that?”

Hecate looked down into Pippa’s pleading brown eyes. She looked as if she were waiting for something—like if she waited long enough, Hecate would tell her every dark secret she had ever kept...and she’d already waited for 30 years.

“There’s something I should tell you,” Pippa said, separating herself from Hecate and sitting up next to her. “I woke up before you this morning.”

At first, Hecate didn’t understand the significance of Pippa’s confession, but then her mind went back to all of the things that she’d let herself think under the assurance that Pippa had been asleep and her heart began to race. She wanted to hide—to be anywhere but on a couch with Pippa Pentangle, but there was nowhere to run.

“But, you were—”

“After I woke up, I saw that you were still asleep, so I tried to get some more rest…” Pippa trailed off. “I—I had always suspected that there was...something between us, but…” She was losing her nerve. She was finally going to confront Hecate after all these years and she had no idea what to say. 

Pippa stopped fidgeting with her dress and straightened her back, trying to give herself some semblance of confidence. “Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. I've had a lot of exams to study for. I also won't be very active in November due to NaNoWriMo, but I 100% plan on finishing the two wips I have now.

Hecate had always dreamt of the way she’d fall in love. It would be slow—so slowly that neither of them would realize it until they could no longer imagine life without the other. The friendly gestures and touches would turn languid and soft, and the things that used to make her smile would begin to make her heart race. She thought that was the only way to fall in love, but nothing prepared her for when she started to feel that way about her best friend. 

Suddenly, everything she imagined was becoming a reality. She couldn’t stop thinking about Pippa even when they were nowhere near each other and she started to wonder what it would be like to kiss those soft lips that often found their way to her cheek. When she caught herself in these trains of thought, she insisted to herself that there must be some mistake; she must’ve been wrong about love. But the more she questioned herself, the more irrefutable her feelings became. Every denial, every lecture she gave herself about how wrong it was, always got lost when she saw Pippa’s smile and heard her laugh. She was losing control of herself, and that scared her more than anything. 

Now, she was 30 years older but the fear remained. A jumble of words overflowed in her head, spewing all of the excuses, all of the reasons not to answer Pippa. But this time, there was nowhere to run. She was trapped in a cabin in an enchanted forest from which she might never escape with the woman she loved. She knew, just as well, that Pippa could hear every word she was thinking. Hecate was past the point of no return, and she ignored the thought that perhaps, she had passed that point a long time ago. No matter how this conversation went, everything between them would be different by the end of it, and Hecate wasn’t sure she could face the result. 

“Hecate?” Pippa ventured.

_There’s nowhere to run._

Hecate took a deep breath. “I didn’t know it was love, at first.” With Pippa’s full attention, she continued. “I thought it was...infatuation—something hormonal rather than emotional.”

“But as the months went by and we started to spend more time together…”

“I realized it was something else.”

“And that scared you,” offered Pippa. Hecate nodded. 

“I always thought that somehow, if you knew, it would ruin our friendship and...you would hate me.”

“Been there, done that,” said Pippa, placing her hand over Hecate’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Squeezing Pippa’s hand, Hecate willed the tears not to fall. In that moment, on a couch in a cabin in the middle of nowhere looking into Pippa’s eyes, she felt warm and content, in a way that only Pippa could ever make her feel, but it took her another moment to realize that the feeling was not hers; it was Pippa’s. 

“P—Pippa?” began Hecate, unsure of how to ask the question on her mind. 

Pippa smiled. “I know. Now that you’ve told me your secret, I suppose it’s only fair that I tell you mine.” She took a deep breath and rubbed her thumb over Hecate’s knuckles before continuing. “I fell in love with you a long time ago, Hecate, and I always thought that you would never be in love with me so I tried to let go. When we became friends again, I realized that those feelings had never left.”

Struggling to grasp the reality of the situation, Hecate gave Pippa’s hand another squeeze. She couldn’t believe that Pippa had really just confessed her love. Maybe this was a dream, or just another trick of the forest. It couldn’t be real. 

Pippa moved closer to her on the couch until Hecate could feel her cool breath. She shivered. 

“I’m real, Hecate,” Pippa whispered, “All of this is real.”

She felt Pippa’s hand brush away a tear from the corner of her eye and continue to tuck her hair behind her ear. Every touch felt overwhelming, so Pippa moved slowly and when she finally kissed Hecate, it was short and soft. She pulled away and gauged Hecate’s reaction. 

At first, Hecate looked shocked, so one could imagine Pippa’s surprise when Hecate pressed their lips together again, shifting her body on the couch so that she could deepen the kiss. She knew there was so much more to say, but that would have to wait. If they never made it out of the forest, this is the way Hecate would want it to end—here, in Pippa’s arms. 

She felt Pippa’s hands tentatively grasp at the nape of her neck as she drew her nails over heated skin, causing Hecate to shiver. Even though Hecate couldn’t deny she was enjoying herself and reveling in the touch of the woman she loved, she put a hand on Pippa’s shoulder and gently pushed her away. 

“Is this what you really want?” she asked. 

“With all of my heart,” Pippa said, trying to convey all of the emotions she was feeling by the look in her eyes before she remembered that Hecate could feel _everything._

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

A rush of desire burned through Hecate when she heard Pippa’s thought. She took Pippa back into her arms and trailed kisses down her neck while Pippa let out a moan. “Oh, Hecate.”

Pippa dragged her nails down Hecate’s spine. Even with the fabric of her dress between them, she still felt overwhelmed by the sensation and sucked at the skin of Pippa’s collarbone to distract herself. Her methods didn’t work for long when Pippa ran her hands back up Hecate’s sides and stopped over her breasts. Hecate moaned against her skin and Pippa took one hand to tilt her chin up so that they were eye to eye. 

“Take me to bed,” said Pippa in a voice Hecate had only dreamt of hearing.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Before Pippa could even blink, Hecate had transferred them so that Pippa was pinned between her and the bedpost. Pippa continued her attention to Hecate’s breast while sliding her other hand behind to undo Hecate’s zipper and groaned when it caught on the fabric. “Hecate,” she whined, and in an instant, Hecate had vanished her own dress away, but her lace bra and panties remained.

Pippa’s eyebrows shot up. She hadn’t expected Hecate to be as bold as to vanish her clothes, but she was not complaining. She found herself hoping that there would be many more surprises to come.

Hecate captured her lips again to bring her back to reality and Pippa happily obliged. She felt her own desire growing as Hecate’s hands traced her curves to reach the loosened ribbon of her robe. It was only then Pippa gave any thought to how suggestive her choice of clothing had been.

Hecate pushed the robe off of Pippa’s shoulders and sucked in a breath at the sight of Pippa’s breasts, who smirked at the look on Hecate’s face.

“It’s a rule I live by, darling. I only wear bras if I’m out in public,” Pippa said. “Even then, I’d say it’s debatable.”

Hecate smiled. She didn’t know what she had expected this night to be like even though she’d imagined it so often, but she was glad that Pippa wasn’t upholding any grave seriousness to the situation.

“You’re beautiful,” Hecate said.

“So are you,” Pippa returned, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “However, I would like to know more about these scenarios you had imagined.”

“You’ll know soon enough.”

Another jolt of desire made its way to Pippa’s thighs. 

“Let’s get to it then,” she said with a sparkle in her eye. She pushed Hecate back onto the bed and took her place straddling her sprawled-out lover. The sight of Hecate like this, she wasn’t ashamed to admit, took her breath away. Her eyes made a pass along all of Hecate’s curves and back up again before planting a kiss on Hecate’s lips.

She worked her way down to Hecate’s chest, licking across the fabric of her bra and revelling in the way she arched her back off the bed. Hecate’s hands grasped at Pippa’s shoulders, sure to leave marks from her fingernails. Undeterred, Pippa vanished Hecate’s bra, thinking they had both waited long enough. She returned her attention to Hecate’s breasts, and with the heightened sensation, Hecate found herself squirming with pleasure. She needed more. 

She wasn’t sure when her panties had been vanished but by the time Pippa’s kisses reached her inner thighs, she knew they were long gone. Pippa nipped and kissed closer and closer to her center until she felt one long lick across her clit. Hecate’s entire body shuddered with anticipation. 

Pippa, who was just as eager as Hecate, quickly built up her pace until Hecate’s controlled moans became vulgar plees. In all of Pippa’s years knowing Hecate, she’d never heard the word “fuck” used in so many imaginative ways. 

As Hecate comes, Pippa feels an overwhelming wave of pleasure that brings her almost to the edge, letting her know that the Acina Sensus were still hard at work. 

Pippa crawls back up next to Hecate and the two embrace in a passionate kiss, making Pippa’s clit throb. She finds herself grinding against Hecate’s thigh, searching for some release. It doesn’t take long for Hecate to vanish Pippa’s panties and find her clit. 

Pippa moaned and was damn near humping Hecate’s fingers until she came in a heated, sweaty mess. Hecate captured her lips once more as she trembled from her orgasm. 

When Pippa’s breathing returned to normal, she curled up next to Hecate and asked, “Now do you have any regrets?”

Hecate smiled. “None.”

As the two witches fell asleep that night, they found that they were no longer afraid of what the morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoo I tried writing smut. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the last chapter out by early December.


End file.
